


Be Careful What You Ask For

by Niix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm on crappy hotel internet, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is sexy times, Will be beta'd and edited, bottom Moira, i'll fix these soon, top Angela, top Fareeha, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niix/pseuds/Niix
Summary: Moira brought up wanting to experiment with submission to her lovers, Angela and Fareeha. She didn't know they would dominate her so thoroughly.





	Be Careful What You Ask For

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading AdjuvantQuasida's moicy ficklets and felt inspired. (Will link when I am not on phone and half asleep). I don't have tons of practice with smut so sorry if it reads awkwardly. Also, I will fix tags, spell check,italicize things, etc as soon as I get back to a computer and/or internet that doesn't take an hour to load.

Moira wasn’t used to being so expertly outflanked. One moment, Fareeha had been kissing her while Angela kneeled behind her and teasingly thrummed her nipples. The next she’d felt her arms gently pulled back, a slight pressure at her wrists and a sharp click that had roused her enough from her sexual haze to pull away from Fareeha. 

“What--” Fareeha placed a caloused finger over her lips and grinned at her, her expression so wicked it made liquid heat pool between Moira’s thighs as Angela returned to petting her so perfectly. 

“We thought we’d try something a little different,” Angela paused then kissed the side of her neck softly before adding, “will you be good for us, love?” 

Moira nodded, surprise leaving her speachless for once. She was pressed between the two of them. Fareeha’s body prevented her from closing her thighs in her current kneeling position and Angela’s blocked her ability to get away now that her hands were restrained. 

The three of them had discussed this, Moira just hadn’t expected her partners to follow through on the idea anytime soon, if at all. Moira had never submitted to anyone before and was curious now that she had two people in her life she trusted enough to. Experimentally, Moira pulled against her restraints, the part of her used to being in control demanding she test her ability to escape. She got nowhere, the cold metal unforgiving. 

Angela pulled her out of her thoughts by sharply pinching her nipples. She arched into Angela’s hands, the feeling perfect. Fareeha was still watching her with that hungry expression, her fingers slowly trailing down Moira’s stomach, making the muscles tense involuntarily. Moira almost jerked away from the intense sensation when Fareeha’s hand made it to her clit. She barely touched it and Moira wasn’t sure if she was disapointed or grateful. She’d always been insanely sensitive, it had never been an issue when she’d been the one in control. 

Gently, Fareeha spread her open, never breaking eye contact as she slid a single finger inside Moira. Already, Moira needed more but she knew better than to ask from all the times she had topped with Fareeha, asking would just result in more frustration for whoever was at her mercy. Why is that so arousing? 

Fareeha’s throaty voice broke the silence, “Our slut is sopping, love.” 

It took Moira a second to realize she was talking about her to Angela and blush burned her cheeks and chest as she broke eye contact, her breath coming out in harsh pants as Fareeha’s finger continued to slide in and out of her. 

Angela chucked softly, nuzzling Moira’s neck in that sensitive spot that drove her wild before whispering, “No need to be embarassed, love.” Damn Irish genes. Moira couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her lips when Fareeha removed her finger. Involuntarily, she arched her hips forward and received a sharp smack across her mons for her trouble. When she tried to pull back, Angela’s body blocked hers.“Behave.” She’d never heard Angela’s voice sound so sharp while directed at her in the bedroom and it was oddly arrousing to see this side of her. Knowing her lovers had coordinated this without her to rob her any chance of controling the situation unless she used her safeword, she let her eyes flutter closed and basked in the foreign sensation of being subject to their whims.

Now it was Angela’s fingers that trailed to cup Moira possesively while Fareeha left the bed. Angela shifted up onto her knees to make up the height difference and was flush against Moira’s back, trapping Moira’s arms when her fingers slid into Moira and her other hand wrapped around Moira’s neck. She was more generous than Fareeha in this regard, starting off with 2 fingers immedietly. Making shallow little thrusts and letting her palm press into Moira’s clit with the same delicate precision she did everything. Hips arching forward of their own accord, Moira tried to increase the contact, needing more, knowing her lovers wouldn’t give her enough this early in their exploration of her. When Fareeha returned, the bed diped and she heard the clinking of several items. She tried to see what her lover had brought but Fareeha slid a blindfold over her eyes before she could open them fully. 

For a second, the depth of her vulnaribility hit her. Naked, blindfolded, hands cuffed behind her back, with two people she was unwilling to harm, she had never felt so out of control before. She heard the familiar click of the lube bottle, wondered what they were doing. Didn’t have much of a chance to focus before Angela added a third digit and sped up her mistrations a fraction. Moira’s position prevented her from rocking down much. When she tried anyway, Angela stopped her by simply tightening the hand around her neck. “I’m controlling how much you get, love. Don’t be greedy.” Her hips froze and she was about to tell her to stop being a tease, except Fareeha robbed her of breath by clamping her nipples cruelly...perfectly. The sound she made was foreign, like a scream without air, and she reflexively shook her torso, trying to get them off. With a hard yank on the clamps, Fareeha stoped her. The only sounds in the room were Fareeha shifting on the bed and Moira’s harsh breaths. Angela was still playing with her, her soft hands taking Moira higher and higher. 

Hands pressed against the inside of her thighs, Fareeha spreading Moira, changing her position until her thighs are spread as wide as her body would allow. Moira felt leather slide around her thighs, shifted to allow the cuffs to encircle her legs. Has the sound of buckles clicking into place ever been so satisfying? She knew what Fareeha did next from all the times she’d done it to her two lovers. A spreader bar held her thighs wide. Again, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to close her legs and got absolutely no where. 

Angela removed her fingers and proceeded to smack her cunt a few times, she was gentler than Moira would have been in the same situation but for Moira, with her complete lack of experiance with submission, it was almost too much. Both her lovers moved off the bed, the lack of contact leaving her bereft for a moment. A soft whimper filled the air and it took her a second to realize the sound was coming from her lips. She recognized Angela’s touch when her lover petted her shoulder reassuringly before wordlessly helping her shift so her head pressed against the mattress

Ass in the air, naked and restrained so perfectly Moira knew she must be a sight. Thinking of the cruel, hungry look she’s seen so often on Fareeha’s face focused on her along with Angela’s soft determined gaze, made her writhe with need. Without preamble, a single finger slid inside her. She recognized Fareeha’s maddening, slow pace instantly. She made a wordless, pleading sound. Only got a soft chuckle for her trouble. “Patience, slut.” She wondered what Angela was doing; had her question answered when she felt the bed dip as her lovers settled behind her. 

For an eternity, Fareeha played with her cruelly while Angela ran her nails over her back, occasionally digging in until Moira hissed, sometimes mixing things up and smacking Moira’s ass or running her tongue over the sensitive spots on Moira’s back she rarely allowed anyone to discover, much less touch. Moira was overwhelmed by the sensations, unable to predict what either of her lovers would do. They coordinated perfectly so that when she was steadily moaning, almost ready to come apart in their hands all the sensation stoped. 

“No, no, no.” Moira struggled, arching up, getting nowhere as someone moved across the bed and she felt a hand bury itself in her hair to push her back down. 

Angela’s voice was cutting, “No?” A pregnant pause that gave Moira a chance to register her bad behavior. “Pet, this isn’t up to you.” Moira deflated, moving needily, trying to entice her lovers to return their attention to her, her body no longer fully her own. 

“We should be patient with her, Angela, she’s not trained yet.” She knew it was Fareeha who gently ran the back of her fingers over her cunt, teasing her. It wasn’t enough and they all knew it. 

Angela held her hair for a few more seconds before shifting to gently run her fingers through it. “I guess…” she cups the back of Moira’s neck, “You won’t keep misbehaving, will you, love?”  
Moira shook her head. “Words, Pet.” 

Moira lifted her head, “I won’t misbehave.” 

“Good girl.” For a second, Moira thought they’d leave it at that, but then Angela added, “Ask us to punish you for your bad behavior.” Moira whimpers. The part of her that is Moira O’Deorain, top, brilliant scientist, thought to be heartless by most, rebels. She wanted to test submission, isn’y sure she can ask to be punished. However, the part of her that brought up the idea, that didn’t safeword as her lovers restrained her, who knew she wanted to see how far they can all go, silently hoped they’d force her to. 

Moira shook her head. She could picture the look Angela and Fareeha were silently sharing. “No? Are you trying to be bad, Pet?” Moira remained silent, knowing her promise to not misbehave lasted less than five minutes. 

Only her harsh breaths filled the air for a few moments, then Fareeha added, “I guess if that’s what you want.”

Disapointment coursed through Moira. She would never have let that slide. She did not register the whir of a vibe before it was pressed cruelly against her clit. She yelped, trying to wrench way only to be stopped by her bindings, Angela’s hold on her neck and Fareeha’s body between her thighs. The sensation was too much, almost painful yet she knew it would force her to orgasm if they kept it up...which they did. Right as Moira thought she’d finally get the break apart, the vibrator was pulled away. Moira bit her lip to keep from begging. A loud whir again, and a process repeated. By the fourth time, Moira couldn’t take it. She knew what they were doing, knew she couldn’t fight their will. “Please! Please punish me.” She’s still trying to arch away, worried they’ll make their point again. 

She could hear the grin in Fareeha’s voice, “Ask nicely.” 

Moira did, “Please….please punish me for being bad.” 

Silence, then she felt the vibe get rested besides her knee. The first hit of the cane almost caught her by surprise except for the wiz it made through the air for second before impact. She tensed, then screamed. 

A pregnant pause before Angela calmly murmured, “Give us a color, love.” 

Moira knew she could stop everything then, but she had no desire to. Voice hoarse, she answered, “Green.”

Angela’s hands ran soothingly over her shoulders, “Count for us.” Moira did, the sheets wetted and cooled by her tears by the time they finished. I have newfound appreciation for Angela’s tolerance. She could picture how her thighs looked, Fareeha had always had a gift for simmetry. She knew she would feel the welts when she sat at her desk the next day. 

The bed dipped and she felt Angela crawl back to sit beside Fareeha. More silence then Angela’s fingers ghost over her clit before two fingers slid into her. She could feel her wetness running down her thighs, knew her punishment had somehow driven her arousal higher, knew both her lovers could see it.

“That didn’t cool you down at all, Pet.” Fareeha’s cool comment made her blush. 

Moira knew it was not a question but she answered with a breathy moan, “No, it didn’t.” 

Angela added a third finger, Moira felt her inner muscles clamp down on them as the slid in and out of her. This time, it was Fareeha who gently moved her until she was back in the position she started, torso vertical, pinned between both of them. Except this time Angela’s fingers entered her from below, going wonderfully deep and occasionally curling against her G spot in that perfect way that made her mewl. She felt the vibrator moved away from her knee and heard it whir to life before it was pushed against her. She tensed but the vibration was much softer this time, exactly what she used for herself when she masturbated. While it pressed against her, Angela added a fourth finger, the stretch wonderful and exactly what Moira needed to get right to edge. 

That’s when they started playing with her again. Angela suddenly changing to just a finger or Fareeha removing the vibe just as she was about to peak. For an enternity, it seemed like they kept changing what they’re doing so Moira couldn’t orgasm but stayed desperate to. 

Without conscious thought Moira started begging, her words broken, incoherent, desperate. Her hips jumping when Angela moved her fingers in that perfect way, jerking to follow the vibrator whenever Fareeha took it away. Sweet relief and endless torment each time they returned to their mistrations. 

Finally desperate, only semi coherent screams of, “please! please! please!” Left her lips and both her lovers paused. Moira sobbed as she writhed in their arms, worried for a second they would take her this far and not let her finish. 

“Breathe, Pet.” Moira did, her head empty, disobediance a foreign concept when she’d fallen so deeply under her lovers’ thrall. Right when she finished a hard exhale, Fareeha removed the clamps and Angela started moving her fingers again. Before Moira even managed to draw in breath to scream, Fareeha returned the vibrator to her clit in that perfect way and murmured, “Come for us, Pet.” She came apart in her lovers’ arms, both of them continuing to move to extend her orgasm. 

Eventually, it became too much and she tried to struggle away. With her coordination shot and held in place by restraints, she stayed exactly where they wanted her. “Come for us again, love.” Angela’s voice was soft but impossible to disobey as she buried four fingers in Moira and crooked them exactly how she needed. With something between a scream and a sob, Moira came a second time. Falling foward until her head rested on Fareeha’s shoulder, Moira felt tears leaking out of her eyes, she could do nothing to stem them. 

Fareeha soothed her, gently running her hands over Moira’s arms and back while Angela removed the blindfold and the restraints. By the time they finished and got Moira onto her side and under the blankets, she was too wrung out to keep her eyes open. They laid down on either side of her, making her feel safe, wanted. By sheer strength of will, Moira got a soft, “Thank you,” to leave her lips before exhaustion dragged her under.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm across the world from my heart, miss them like crazy, this was written for them.


End file.
